Christophe Giacometti
Christophe Giacometti '(クリストフ・ジャコメッティ, ''Kurisutofu Jakometti) 'is a figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background He won silver for both the Grand Prix Final in Russia and World Championship in Japan in the previous season. Appearance Christophe has two-toned blond and brown hair that is styled in an undercut, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, and a short beard and mustache. Personality Christophe has a deep love for figure skating. He is also a very sexual person, which is reflected in both his personal relationships and in his figure skating - he greets Yuuri at the Cup of China by feeling him up, and has more sensual music choices for his programs. He also tends to become ''excited ''by his performances. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears He makes a cameo appearance for winning silver at Grand Prix Final along with Viktor and Jean Jacques, also at the conference after the World Championship. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program He is first seen greeting Yuuri by touching his butt and then complaining about not being invited to go eat out. He went last among the named characters at the Cup of China, with his short program to Intoxicated. He places 5th place overall for the short program with a total score of 85.60. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Christophe goes second for the free program, skating to Rapsodie Espagnole. Unlike his short program where he'd downgraded a quad, he manages to pull off a clean program. During his performance, Christophe has a flashback to the first time he'd met Viktor. At that time, Viktor had won the first place at the Europe Figure Skating Championship. Christophe congratulates him as he steps off the ice after the medal ceremony, and Viktor asks for his name. He then proceeds to give Christophe of his flower and promises to meet him at Worlds. In his monologue, Christophe reveals that he doesn't believe that Yuuri is capable of surpassing Viktor, and that he'll be the one to win the Final and drag Viktor back out onto the ice where he feels he belongs. Christophe places third overall with a combined score of 283.81. Program Short - Intoxicated Free - Rapsodie Espagnole Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri was never once able to beat him during their time as Juniors. Even though Christophe views Yuuri as a rival skater, it is implied that they are friends, as Yuuri has Chris's number. Viktor Nikiforov He's been a rival-like presence to Viktor, who stood unmatched at the top of the figure skating world. Christophe hadn't been able to muster up much motivation in the season of Viktor's absence. Christophe also thought that Viktor shared his love for figure skating, which is why he was very surprised when Viktor left figure skating to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He intends on defeating Yuuri in the Grand Prix Final in order to bring Viktor back to competitive skating, so that he is finally able to defeat Viktor. Quotes * "''I'm the only one who can skate exactly the way I want. I thought Viktor was the same as me, living for life on the ice." (CoC FS Monologue) * "It's not like you to leave the ice and find someone you want to protect, Viktor." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Viktor) * "Yuuri can't surpass you. I'll win this season! And I'll bring you back to the ice! The next time you come to stand by me, I believe I'll be the one standing in the middle." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Viktor) Trivia * He owns a Persian cat. * His Instagram is christophe-gc. *The caption on his Instagram post during the credits reads "Reunited with bae". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Switzerland Category:Men's Skaters Category:Europe